


One Moment

by dancingelf88



Series: Scira Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all Scott needs is just a moment. Kira is glad to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Scira Week fic! This is for day one: favorite moment or trope. I loved Scott and Kira's slow dancing scene from Liam's first full moon so I decided to expand on it. I hope you like it

Kira pounces as soon as she spots Scott coming out of English. She takes him by the hand and leads them quickly and swiftly through the hallways until they reach an abandoned classroom. She closes and locks the door behind them and walks them to the middle of the room.

The kitsune looks up at him and wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him close until they’re touching foreheads.

Scott looks down at his girlfriend and smiles in appreciation, “How did you know?” he whispers.

She shrugs up at him, “You weren’t in first period and I don’t know...I just…knew?”

She can’t really explain it: how she just knew that Scott wasn’t having the best of days.

He nods and it makes their foreheads rub together. It should be awkward but somehow it’s more comforting. That’s a thing he’s discovered with them: their awkwardness never really went away but it just works for them.

He sighs and snakes his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, “My alarm didn’t go off so I was late…then my bike wouldn’t start so I was even _later_. I totally bombed the pop quiz we had in English cause I forgot to read and it’s just…”

“One of those days?” Kira supplies for him.

“Yeah it’s just one of those days.” He confirms.

Kira pulls back slightly only to take out her phone. With one hand she massages the back of Scott’s neck and with the other she scrolls until she finds what she’s looking for.

Scott instantly smiles as soon as he hears the first beat of the song. This is a thing they’ve done ever since the night of Liam’s first full moon. Every time either one of them needs a break from everything…they sneak away to a secluded spot, put on their song (“Us” by Movement), and dance.

“For the next three minutes and three seconds it’s just you and me. Just us, ok?” she smiles at him.

“Just us.” Scott repeats and pulls her again. They touch foreheads once again and close their eyes.

Scott lets himself get lost in the music, in the feeling of Kira’s hands massaging his neck again, of her forehead against his. He just lets go for a little bit.

The alpha sighs when the music ends and opens his eyes to Kira’s smile.

“Better?” she asks him softly.

“Always when I’m with you.” He answers just as soft.

Kira feels a warmth in her chest that always happens when she’s around Scott. Her smile widens and she goes to her tiptoes and they share a slow, sweet kiss that ends too soon.

Scott wishes they could stay in this bubble forever but then his phone rings and he knows it’s Stiles. Kira has to get to study hall. They part with one more kiss and a promise of later.


End file.
